There are a variety of medical devices and procedures used for supporting portions of a patient's body such as for treating pelvic organ prolapse. The pelvic floor of a patient includes muscles and ligaments that support organs, such as the bladder, colon, urethra, uterus, cervix, small intestine, or rectum within a pelvic cavity. Pelvic organ prolapse occurs when this normal structural support stretches or weakens, causing the descent or droop of the organs. There are four main forms of pelvic organ prolapse. Cystocele is a weakening of the vaginal wall causing the bladder to protrude into the vagina. Rectocele is a weakening of the back wall of the vagina causing the rectum to protrude into the vagina. In vaginal vault prolapse (uterine prolapse) the uterus intrudes into the vagina from above, and in enterocele the small intestine descends and protrudes into the vagina.
One procedure for treating this type of disorder comprises securing the apex of the vagina to a sacrospinous ligament or other structurally supportive tissue within the pelvic region. In a majority of circumstances, anterior and posterior prolapses are directly caused by apical support defects. By supporting the vaginal apex region, most of the apically related prolapses of the vaginal area are relieved.
Many conventional prolapse treatment procedures require an incision such as an open abdominal approach. In particular, these procedures include placing a mesh, graft, or other implant within the pelvic region of a patient. The mesh, graft, or other implant is delivered to the pelvic region through one or more vaginal incisions and/or through exterior incisions of the patient. Thus, this requires substantial surgery where a patient can be typically hospitalized for days after the surgery as part of their recovery.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.